gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenda/Gallery
Season 1 Double Dipper S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png Grenda.PNG S1e7 candy wave.png S1e7 candy popcorn.png S1e7 grenda's iguana.png S1e7 looking at pacifica.png S1e7 grenda and candy scared.png S1e7_trio_stunned.png S1e7_mabel_mic_swing.png S1e7_mabel_stage_flip.png S1e7_mabel_face_plant.png S1e7_mabel_with_friends.png S1e7 cheering for pacifica.png S1e7_sleep_over.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7 cheering for pacifica.png S1e7 EPIC FACEPLANT.gif S1e7_dance_dance_dance.png S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 pacifica solo.png S1e7 Mabel Singing.png S1E7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.PNG Summerween Tumblr maua0bsDpg1rd63jho1 500.png Tumblr mau7tl04kk1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chiu, and Dipper meet the Creature in The Coat.jpg S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg S1e12 Candy Chiu and Grenda hiding.jpg S1e12 Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked.jpg S1e12 uh oh.png S1e12 relief.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 mabel excited.png S1e12 licorice sticks.png S1e12 grenda freaking out.png S1e12 doomed.png S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 Dipper, Grenda, and Candy Chiu hide.jpeg S1e12 No Candy.jpg S1e12 Shocked.jpg S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12 stan in costume.png S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png S1e12 third knock.png S1e12 gorney appears.png S1e12 awww.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 busted.png S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 grenda headbutt.png S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 where is my candy.jpg S1e12 we're saved.jpg S1e12 we had all 500.jpg S1e12 dropped the jackomellon.jpg S1e12 seatbelt check.jpg S1e12 looking at mabel.jpg S1e12 kids watching the trickster.jpg S1e12 salt taffy.jpg S1e12 kids hiding.jpg s1e12 end creadits.jpg S1e12 want some.jpg S1e12 hiding from the monster.jpg S1e12 break!.jpg Carpet Diem S1e16 grenda.png S1E16 Grenda and Candy's sleepover.png S1e16 what a scary makeover.png S1e16 carpet rubbing.png S1e16 grenda's dream guy calls.png S1e16 someone doesn't look happy.png S1e16 kissing the invisable wizard.png S1e16 Grenda on the phone.png S1e16 everyone back to normal.png S1e16 girls at sleepover.png S1e16 i'm gonna wreck it.png S1e16 so crazy.png S1e16 dipper asks girls to leave.png S1e16 grenda already beautiful.png S1e16 girls partying.png S1e16 mcgucket candy.png S1e16 the electric switchback.png S1e16 dragged into it.png S1e16 not in the mood.png S1e16 age inappropriate novels.png S1e16 no boys allowed.png S1e16 sleepover again.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket and Soos are coming!.PNG S1e16 ah no!.PNG S1e16 ah, my body.PNG S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 Dipper's not in the mood.PNG S1e16 Ha ha ha.......PNG S1e16 Dipper leads the attack.PNG S1e16 Watching the body swap.PNG S1e16 Candy building up power.PNG S1e16 Switch bodies or whatever.PNG S1e16 What just happened.PNG S1e16 Now I have tiny lil' doll hands!.PNG S1e16 Give me that key back!.PNG S1e16 Cat fight...kinda....PNG S1 E16 Sleepover!.png S1e16 grenda happy.png S1e16 The end.PNG Boyz Crazy S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 back up.png S1e17 planning.png S1e17 grenda hun too much.png S1e17 how could they resist.png S1e17 what are you doing.png S1e17 mcgucket.png S1e17 ticket guy.png S1e17 girls disappointed.png S1e17 girls disappointed2.png S1e17 backstage.png S1e17 OMG.png S1e17 brain bout to explode.png S1e17 we're criminals we'll cut you.png S1e17 we meant to do that.png S1e17 giggling school girls.png S1e17 boyband racing.png S1e17 THIS IS GRENDA TIME!!!.png S1e17 west side story ref.png S1e17 grenda and candy judging you.png S1e17 goodbye.png S1e17 band leaving.png S1e17 Candy tackled.png S1e17 Everyone...even Waddles...is a fan!.jpg S1e17 kitchen.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Goodbye friends and family.PNG Shorts Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 grenda and candy.png Short9 soos cosplaying jareth.png Short9 stan run.png Short9 stan prettied up.png Short9 stan impressed.png Short9 gross.png Short9 oh god.png Short9 Mabel confused.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries Mabel's Guide to Colors Short10_grenda_beige.png Short10 The crew.png Short10 grenda talking.png Short10 Grenda drinking milk.png Short10 candy's plan.png Short10 candydip high five.png Short10 grenda collapses dipper shocked.png Short10 she's fine.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries